


La eternidad en unos segundos

by little_uwu



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_uwu/pseuds/little_uwu
Summary: Era otoño, se miraron a los ojos y lo supieron.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	La eternidad en unos segundos

**Author's Note:**

> Hace poco termine de ver naruto y me dieron ganas de escribir acerca de estos dos porque no entiendo como no se quedan juntos, así que me imagine un mundo donde se quedan juntitos y felices bc se me hace imposible creer que después de toda una vida persiguiendo a Sasuke, Naruto lo deje irse a viajar por el mundo solo.  
> La historia se ambienta después de la 4ta guerra, antes del viaje de sasuke

Era una tarde de otoño y las hojas se movían creando una danza lenta y suave, jugaban y se perseguían en el aire. De tanto en tanto, caprichoso solo como la naturaleza sabe ser, las hojas se alborotaban y perdían el ritmo, algunas se mantenían firmes en un su lugar mientras otras se desprendían de las ramas que las sostuvieron toda una vida. Amarillo, verde y rojo se mezclaban en ese bosque mientras los últimos rayos de sol iluminaban el espacio. Los árboles se iban desnudando cada vez que el viento soplaba e iniciaba una nueva danza, dejándolos expuestos a las noches cada vez más frías, dejándolos expuestos al escrutinio de las miradas perdidas y de aquellas que quieren absorber hasta el último detalle. Era una tarde de otoño cuando se miraron a los ojos. Uno, dos, tres, pasó la brisa y pasó la eternidad en unos cuantos segundos. Absortos en la mirada del otro encontraron lo que tanto buscaban.

_Una vida de idas y venidas, persiguiéndote e intentando alcanzarte. Toda mi infancia atrás tuyo, viendo a lo lejos tu espalda y el largo camino que me faltaba para llegar a tu lado. Y cuando pensaba que ya podía tocarte, corrías y hacías la brecha mucho más grande, tu silueta comenzó a hacerse cada vez más difusa, pero yo me empujaba y me desgastaba para acortar ese espacio que se hizo entre ambos. Me exigía todo los días un poco más, un poco más para que por fin me reconocieras. Lo único que quería era que me vieras, quería que toda tu atención estuviera en mí y solo en mí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te necesitaba con tanta fuerza? Creo que nunca me lo pregunté realmente, tampoco tenía la fuerza suficiente para lidiar con la respuesta, solo lo necesitaba, te necesitaba._

_Tenía este deseo insensato de querer acapararte y que me confiaras cosas, que te apoyaras en mí para que no cargaras con todo el peso de tu desdicha. Siempre te estaba observando y sentía que algo me dolía en lo profundo porque al verte se podía notar el odio que había dentro tuyo consumiéndote de a poco y algo más que jamás pude describir con palabras. Nunca lo demostraste, nunca nadie pudo decir con seguridad que había algo dañado, pero tras esos ojos negros y mirada seria podía percibir la tristeza y no me gustaba. Por eso intentaba e intentaba llegar a tu lado, y no importaban las horas extras de práctica y todas las heridas que obtuve en el camino, solo quería alcanzarte y que te dieras cuenta de que podías contar conmigo porque ya no era ese niño débil que conocías, ahora podíamos compartir tu dolor de forma que no fuera tan nocivo, de forma que ya no te hiciera tanto mal._

_Entonces llegó ese día en el que estuve tan cerca que sentí que podía agarrarte y mantenerte a mi lado, pero no alcancé y te deslizaste entre mis dedos. Hasta ese día nunca había sentido esa proximidad contigo, por un momento, mientras nos gritábamos de todo, mientras te decía que te traería sin importar nada ni el cómo, me sentí feliz, a pesar de la rabia y del dolor que me consumía, me sentía feliz, completo. Estabas ahí y te sentía tan cerca, recuerdo que dijiste que era tu mejor amigo; cuando soltaste esas palabras lo único que pude pensar fue que te quería conmigo y te traería devuelta, incluso si el intentarlo me costara la vida porque como dijiste era tu mejor amigo. Yo, que después de tanto correr detrás de ti, estuve por unos instantes justo al lado tuyo. Yo, que me esforzaba cada día para ser más fuerte, fui finalmente reconocido por esa persona a la que perseguí por tanto tiempo. Parados frente a frente sobre el agua me prometí que nunca te soltaría porque había un lazo que nos unía, aunque fue un poco ingenuo pensar que solo era amistad._

_Después solo me dedique a buscarte, siempre fue así. Seguía tu rastro mientras todos me decían que parara, que ya era muy tarde, que nunca ibas a volver. Pero nadie supo lo que pasó ese día, lo que vivimos en el Valle del Fin. ¿Para qué me dijiste que era tu mejor amigo? ¿Por qué no me mataste? Hay cosas que nadie sabe y que solo los dos lo guardamos en nuestra memoria. Siempre vi tus ojos pidiendo ayuda y sé que soy la única persona que puede llegar a ti y soportar todo lo que eres, desde tu personalidad de mierda hasta tus golpes hechos para matar, porque podrías acabar con cualquiera, pero sé que al igual que tú para mí, soy uno de puntos débiles. Por eso seguía y le daba explicaciones a los demás de porque no debíamos rendirnos contigo, de porque debíamos seguir hasta el final. Es una razón un tanto egoísta, pero sé que lo entiendes. Si alguien te alcanzaba, si alguien te hacía daño entonces me hubiera sentido deshecho, una parte de mi siempre se hubiera sentido incompleta. Lo hacía por ti, sí, en gran parte, pero también lo hacía por mí y porque no hubiera soportado una vida sin que estuvieras en ella._

_Por cada encuentro que teníamos todo se volvía un poco más intenso, el aire se hacía más pesado, me costaba respirar, me costaba pensar cuando estabas tan cerca, cuando miraba tus ojos. Siempre intente traerte con palabras, de la forma que menos daño nos hiciera, pero eso siempre estuvo destinado al fracaso. Crecimos entre medio del odio y el desprecio, entre golpes y empujones. Siempre conocimos mejor la violencia que los discursos bonitos, lo sabía muy bien, pero quise intentarlo de todos modos. Fracasé una y otra vez, en todas aquellas veces que nos vimos fracasé en intentar tener una conversación. Solo nos quedaban las peleas y las promesas de sangre._

_¿Cuánto daño nos hicimos? Cada batalla que teníamos terminaba en caos, pero me hacían sentir tan bien. Era ese delgado hilo entre el placer del saber que estaba a tu nivel y el dolor de verte ir cada vez. Siempre quise tomar tu mano y agarrarla fuerte, suplicarte que ya no te vayas más, que podemos arreglar lo que sea y que podemos hacerlo funcionar. ¿Cómo nunca me di cuenta? ¿Cómo nunca me detuve a pensar? Siempre que nos veíamos explotaba algo en mi interior que me engullía por completo, siempre que se trató de ti perdía un poco la cordura. Ahora lo veo más claro en tus ojos. La verdad siempre estuvo flotando entre los dos y ahora se refleja en ese negro sin fin._

Uno, dos, tres, pasó la brisa y pasó la eternidad en unos cuantos segundos. Absortos en la mirada del otro encontraron lo que tanto buscaban.

_Siempre tuve un poco de miedo cuando se trataba de ti. Desde que éramos tan solo niños traté todo el tiempo de correr lejos, no quería ser tu amigo ni tu compañero ni nada. Evitaba tu presencia, desviaba mis ojos cuando sentía que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo admirándote, no quería mirarte porque no quería que me retuvieras. A diferencia de los demás, nunca pensé que hubiera algo malo en ti, algo de lo que había que alejarse por ser demasiado peligroso, pero de igual forma lo hacía, me iba lejos, no porque te tuviera miedo ni me causaras rechazo, sino todo lo contrario, me atraías hacia a ti fuertemente. Por eso siempre estuve a lo lejos, manteniendo distancia; era lo mejor, no necesitaba más dolor en mi vida._

_Sé que podíamos llegar a entendernos, la soledad y los malos ratos nos mantenían unidos de una forma retorcida, pero no quería ser cercano a nadie, no quería volver a repetir la experiencia de tenerlo todo y perderlo rápidamente en tan solo una noche. No quería más lágrimas. Te negué todo el tiempo cuando éramos pequeños, incluso si nuestras miradas coincidían me hacía el desentendido y me daba la vuelta a donde no estuvieras, entonces te ibas y volvía a seguirte con mis ojos, te hacías cada vez un poco más pequeño hasta que terminabas por desaparecer._

_Creo que no me resultó tan bien porque cuando menos los esperé ahí estabas de nuevo, a mi lado e invadiendo mi espacio, queriendo acercarte. Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, desde que Iruka sensei soltó esas palabras supe que todo lo que había intentado construir fue en vano. Nos veíamos todos los días sin falta para entrenar e ir a misiones, eso que me ligaba a ti comenzó a condensarse y la atracción fue inevitable. Cada vez que me retabas a una de tus tontas competencias todo a mi alrededor se hacía absurdamente más brillante; tus gritos, tus reclamos y risas ruidosas me hacían sentir normal, como si los problemas fueran insignificantes y pudiera pasar sobre todos ellos, pero solo porque estabas ahí, extendiéndome tu mano y regalándome suaves sonrisas._

_No podía, no lo quería. Tenía una meta, me hice una promesa. Que estúpido ¿no? Toda mi vida con una única determinación, matar a Itachi y restablecer el clan, eso era por lo que vivía. ¿Por qué llegaste a desarmarlo todo? Me fui porque ya no podía contigo, iba cayendo rápidamente en tus palabras y tu calidez, me hacías sentir demasiado y no podía permitírmelo. Matar a Itachi y restablecer el clan, sí, eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Tenía que cumplir con lo que había prometido, juntar todo ese dolor, todo ese odio y pelear contra mi hermano._

_Pero estando contigo a mi lado lo que menos podía hacer era odiar, entonces tuve que irme. Escape a donde no pudieras encontrarme, a donde pudiera obtener más poder. No podía seguir quedándome contigo y ver cómo te hacías más fuerte mientras yo me quedaba estancado. Sin embargo, sin pedírtelo, ahí estabas de nuevo, ¿por qué seguías persiguiéndome? Aquella tarde intenté pararte, destruir todo eso que nos unía, pero entre más peleábamos más se fortalecía nuestro lazo, nos entendíamos a combos y a patadas. Te odiaba y lo único que me quedaba por hacer era matarte. Te veías tan tranquilo tirado sobre la tierra, ojos cerrados, respiración calmada y no pude. Caí de rodillas a tu lado y te miré una última vez, intentando guardarte firmemente en mi memoria. Siempre fuiste mi debilidad culpable._

_Un capricho, sí, eso fue lo que dije unos años más tarde, pero no de la forma que te hice creer. Cuando te vi después de tanto tiempo quedé paralizado por unos segundos, te veías diferente, más maduro, más bonito, pero con la misma presencia cálida que recordaba. Quería estar más cerca, quería ver tus detalles y guardármelos, renovar esa vieja imagen tuya que se fue lentamente borrando. Verte vivo y corriendo aún atrás de mí para alcanzarme, hizo que todos esos viejos sentimientos volvieran con fuerza. Me hacía sentir extraño, un poco querido, pero también con mucha rabia. Eras y eres muy despreocupado, ¿Cuál era el propósito de estar ahí? ¿Cuántas amenazas necesitas para no volver? ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto? Quiero y no quiero herirte. Quiero porque es la única manera de comunicarnos realmente y no quiero porque odio la idea de hacerte daño, de no controlarme, sumirme demasiado en el papel que yo mismo me impuse y matarte._

_Cuando se trata de ti todo se vuelve confuso y caótico. Cuando hablamos de mi todo es un poco oscuro y borroso. Una vida de mierda, mentira tras mentira. Todo se distorsiono. Estaba a ciegas en un nuevo mundo, no podía confiar en nadie y todo se sentía como una ilusión. Venganza, guerra y muerte. Venganza, guerra y muerte. Venganza. Guerra. Muerte. Reiniciarlo todo desde el comienzo, reconstruirlo desde las bases. ¿Qué más podía hacer? El rojo tiñó mi vida. Fuego, sangre, cenizas, un nuevo comienzo. Pero llegaste de nuevo y me sonreíste, dijiste que solo tu podías cargar con mi dolor. Me asusté, comencé a reír, me fui. Antes de verte estaba dispuesto a todo, pero al parecer mis convicciones son demasiados frágiles cuando apareces._

_Todo cambió. Ese rojo que había consumido gran parte de mí fue deslizándose por todo mi cuerpo, arrastrando los malos pensamientos y mis desvariaciones. Había más claridad, pero las cosas seguían sin tomar una forma concreta. Quería respuestas y las busqué por todas partes. En todo ese tiempo que estuve buscando no pude encontrar nada y cuando menos lo espere estábamos juntos de nuevo, no enfrentándonos como supuse que sería nuestro próximo encuentro, si no peleando juntos para lograr una meta en común, la paz. Por algún motivo nuestros caminos siempre terminan cruzados, pero lo agradezco porque entiendo mejor las cosas cuando estoy contigo. Eres la única persona que sé que me ayudará a encontrar las respuestas de todas mis dudas._

_Al final fue el destino el que siempre nos quiso juntos ¿no? Éramos dos caras de la misma moneda, dos personas iguales, pero demasiados diferentes. Almas unidas por una historia, un pequeño hilo que nos conectaba y nos tiraba el uno hacia al otro. Éramos el sol y la luna. Ahora lo veo tan claro al navegar en el océano que me muestran tus ojos. Siempre estuviste ahí, impidiéndome caer en las sombras. Eras mi sol personal que me permitía brillar, y yo era tu luna, la que contenía la oscuridad por los dos. Siempre estuvimos enlazados, siempre nos necesitamos, siempre lo supimos._

Uno, dos, tres, pasó la brisa y pasó la eternidad en unos cuantos segundos. Absortos en la mirada del otro encontraron lo que tanto buscaban, aunque no se dijeron nada de lo que descubrieron. 

—Fue lindo ¿no? —dijo el rubio riendo un poco, recostado sobre un árbol mientras observaba a un pelinegro levemente sonrojado.

—Querrás decir desastroso —respondió el mayor desviando la mirada, mientras sentía su cara un poco caliente.

Eran dos tontos en medio del bosque conversando sobre su pasado, recordando los momentos en que estuvieron juntos y cuando estuvieron separados. Hablaron por horas, riéndose y pidiendo disculpas, se sentía como antes, pero a la vez no. Aún había muchas cosas que resolver, pero tenían tiempo. Cuando cayó la noche cada uno se fue a su casa con un nuevo descubrimiento, con su corazón latiendo más fuerte y los ojos más brillantes.

**Author's Note:**

> A pesar de que dice que está terminado, creo que voy a agregar 1 o 2 capítulos más u.u


End file.
